Ouran IM
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: What if Tamaki had a crazy idea to make an instant messaging system for the Host Club? Imagine the wild crazy things that could happen...Take a ride on all the weird havoc of instant messaging...I hope you enjoy! Rated T for language
1. The Beginning

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School or any of the characters in it!**

Hope you like it! This was hard to come up with...My cusion helped so I'd like to thank him! Enjoy this little fanfic :)

* * *

One day, Tamaki Souh, the King of 'The Host Club' decided to get an Instant Messaging system for the Host Club. He decided he'd get his dad to do it right away. When he walked to to his window and looked out, he saw that his dad's car was still parked outside. He smiled widely. He pulled out his cell phone with a swish noise and called his dad. His dad said okay and also that it would be up and running in about 5minutes....

So, Tamaki jumped up and down several times and had day-dreams about Haruhi and him talking on instant messenger telling him how beautiful he was and online kisses. He spun around in circles saying 'Haruhi is soooo so KAWAII!' and giggled...

His dad called back and told him it was up and running. He went to the Ouran High School site and found the instant messenger and made everyone screen names...

* * *

**PrincelyBeautySuoh: **Has just signed in

He smirked and called all the Host Club member and told them their screen names and passwords and they agreed and said they'd log on soon and he waited...

**SweetHoneylolita: **Has just signed in

**QuietSilenttype: **Has just signed in

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Has just signed in

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Has just signed in

**IdiandotDeviltwins:** Has just signed in

* * *

**IdiandotDeviltwins:** Hey boss! Wat is up w/ our sn?

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Yes, Tamaki. May I also know what is wrong with my screen name?

**SweetHoneylolita: **Wat are you guys talking about? I love my name ^_^

**QuietSilenttype:**.....

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** I don't understand wat or sn or w/??? Kyouya your screen name fits you perfectly...I don't know what your talking about. *sparkles* Haruhi!!! You there?!?!! *triple glompes Haruhi!*

**DaddyLittleGirl:** Senpai...I have to go, talk to you later?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins**: *glomps Haruhi* Haruhi...Don't leave!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins****:** Hikaru! Give me the keylfdlafbgorhteilkjds9t4jfgkjlhg9oierhglnxcvassdiklaf

**MeanyMommyDearest:** I have better things to do with my time. See you tommorrow at The Club. I have business to handle as well.

**MeanyMommyDearest is away:** Has better things to do

**I****diandOtDeviltwins:** Same here boss....We're gonna find something more entertaining!!! Kaoru!Stop that, that's gross! kldnljasgbjkfdnjvn HIkaru! stop that dgjas,gnvxcoilkhgn

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** has signed off

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Haru-Chan!!! Don't leave... *huggles Haru-Chan*

**QuietSilenttype**: ....yeah....*looks at the screen boredly*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Senpai's I have to go...Sorry Honey!

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Nonon! Daddy says stay. Teach me these weird words that don't make any sense.. I must know what w/ and sn means!

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Just got to Google and Search it...Duh, I didn't know you were that stupid, senpai...

**PrincelyBeautySuoh is away:** In the corner with my mushrooms

**DaddysLittleGirl: **has just signed off

**S****weetHoneyLolita:** Haru-chan!! Well, looks like were all alone here Takashi...

**QuietSilenttype:** Yeah... Mitsukuni I must go...Misuzu wants me to help with chopping wood.

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Takashi! No, I'm all alone! Oh well *eats cake* I guess it's just you and me Usa-Chan...*eats more cake* ^-^ atleast my cake and Usa-Chan still want me...:D

**QuietSilenttype:** has just signed off

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** has just signed in

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Hika-chan, Kao-chan ^.^

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** Hey Honey-Senpai...

**SweetHoneyLolita****:** Wat happened? Why'd you log off?

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** You devils! You made my darling Haruhi leave me! *blows fire* Oh look you made me turn into the Dragon King!! How could you turn the King of the Host Club into a dragon!!??!?! *looks in mirror* Alteast I'm a good looking dragon! But that's besides the point Im a dragon, you idiots!

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** *laughs* Hikaru, are you okay!?!?

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Kao-chan wat happened?!?

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** Hikaru fell on the floor and hit his head but is now rotfloling....

**SweetHoneyLolita****:** Is he okay Kao-Chan? *eats cake*

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** Yeah, I think so...kdsadjsfbjktndsp;lmse395uong,fjdnv.;cjfgffgdkln,glknlfkhn ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhffffjkkkkkkkkk

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** That's what they get...So, what was the joke anyway Honey-Senpai?

**SweetHoneyLolita:** *giggles cutely* Tama-Chan...Are you really that oblivious && Are you okay Kao-CHan?

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** What is this oblivious do??? Is this some sorta Internet Slang or are you calling me an idiot Honey-Senpai.... *pouts like a wittle kid*

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** Yeah *laughs* I fell on the keyboard... *rotflol, lmfao!* *gasp* Hikaru fell up the stairs *lmao*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh: **I don't get it?

**SweetHoneyLolita:** *gasp* *laughs* Kaoru? How'd Hika-Chan get up the stairs laughing?

**MeanyMommyDearest**: Hello...what is happening here?

**PrincelyBeautySuoh**: *glomps Kyouya* Kyouya-Senpai!! Hai! ^_^

**IdiandOtDeviltwins****:** Hey Kyouya *laughs* I have no idea, Honey-Senpai...*laughs harder*

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Uhm, *cough* is this a bad time? Is Hikaru having a breakdown or wat?

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** What in the world is a wat?

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Your an Idiot...

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Your an Idiot...

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** Your an Idiot...*laughs* Hikaru here...I'm done laughing...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** How'd you manage to make it up the stairs laughing?

**IdiandOtDevilTwins:** Long story...I'm gonna go "play" w/ Kaoru now! *smiles widely* Why is Kaoru screaming? *shrugs* I'm coming Kaoru! omg! I slipped on a banana peel :( Kaoru! Stop laughing mii!

* * *

So, Tamaki signed off in search of this Google website....When he found the actual definition he still didn't understand what it meant...He smiled and pulled out his mirror and looked at himself.  
He put his arms behind his neck and put his feet on the desk and smiled...He knew it really didn't matter to him anyway. What really mattered was that his little girl was away from those devious little devil twins...He looked up at the ceiling and thought about how he wanted to marry Haruhi. He closed his eyes and thought if a dad would really think that. His eyes shot open when he thought about the answer. He was signing back onto I.M. to talk to Haruhi about him being worried about his darling daughter....

* * *

_This was very hard to come up with :( I'd like 2 thank my cusion for helping with it though! Thanks Dominque! Reviews and tell wat u want for the next chapter :) I need ideas!!!_


	2. Random Twins and Crazy Moments

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters except CrazyOtakuAshley....**

_This is chapter 2 of The Ouran I.M. thingy :) I don't think it's as funny as the first chapter thought.. I like the 1st better :) Tell me which one you like more :)_

* * *

Hikaru'sPOV:  
Kaoru and I decided to log onto Ouran I.M. because we were so bored and in need to find something a little more entertaining. Since Tamaki senpai is such an idiot this should be fun...I hope so. If not I'll just have to "Play" with Kaoru again...We both know how that turned out. I smiled and logged onto the instant mesenger.

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _Has just signed in_

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Kao-chan, Hika-Chan hai! *Smiles and giggles cutely*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Why Am I even here? damn rich people making dumb instant messaging systems...*mumbles to self*

**QuietSilenttype**: .......

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Haruhi, I hate to be the one to tell you this but, you just typed that on the instant messenger....*writes in notebook* that will be added onto your debt

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Nonon! Daughter doesn't need no more debt...*shelters Haruhi from the evil mommy Kyouya!* It's okay Haruhi...I'm here lay on my shoulder!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins**: Now now Tamaki Senpai...Would a dad really want his daughter to lay on his shoulder?

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Yeah Tama-Chan

**QuietSilenttype:** ....

**MeanyMommyDearest:** I know Mori...I know how you feel. I wish I couldn't talk...Then I wouldn't be with these idiots...

**Everyone except Haruhi:** We all saw that Kyouya!

**MeanyMommyDearest is away**:_ No use talking to oblivious idiots_

**PrincelyBeautySuoh: **So, Haruhi...Are you on still? Don't you love daddy *glomps Haruhi*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Kaoru, brazilian waxes are for women only...

**Everyone:** wat the hell?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins****:** it's not wat you think.........okay, okay it's wat you think...

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Wait a minute don't confuse me...What are we thinking? I didn't know you were physic!

**QuietSilenttype:** ....awkward....

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Takashi! You talked for the first time in a week! I'm so proud of you!

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Hikaru, Kaoru...What the hell are you guys doing in there??

**PrincelyBeautySuoh: **Yes, evil twins, tell us

**QuietSilenttype**: *Covers Mitsukuni's ears*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Well last night we....la la la Aloooooha. *blushes* Hikaru don't tell them that and cover up please we all know your the one that gets brazilian waxes fndkhagubadkgjbvlfgbgb jdsgfiukhbv,fnkbjv, Kaoru!jdlsgncvlfdjbn

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _has just signed out_

**DaddysLittleGirl:** What the hell just happened?

**QuietSilenttype:** ....

**SweetHoneyLolita: **....

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Whoa...Honey and Mori are speechless

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** I don't wanna know what happened...

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Tamaki...Mori is always speechless

**SweetHoneyLolita:** I think...I am...scarred...for life.

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** So Haruhi...wanna go get some commoner coffee tomorrow?

**DaddyLittleGirl:** no way in hell senpai...no way in hell...

**PrincelyBeautySuoh is away****:** _sulking in corner_

**QuietSilenttype:** _has just signed out_

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Just the two us...we can make it if we try, just the two of us...You and I ) *smiles widely and eats cake* onomomomonom

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Oh great...Honey Senpai is singing...

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Haru-Chan are you mad me? No one likes me *pouts*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** No no no Honey-Senpai...I like you *hugs* It's okay

**SweetHoneyLolita is away: Haru-Ch****an is mad at me**

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _has just signed on_

**IdiandOtDeviltwins**: Back! Where the hell is everyone...

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Uhm...Well Tamaki's being a dumb ass and uhm well Honey senpai is like uhm sad cuz he was singing so now it really isn't the two of us it's the 3 of us...*tilts head*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **We say this cuz we care, okay? That makes no sense *laughs*

**CrazyOtakuAshley: **Hikaru Kaoru! Have sex already! Please...we didn't put those cameras in your room for nothing! && I saw wat you did last night! Please talk to me! I'm not crazy I swear! I'm not a stalker either...Fine, fine that was just once or twice okay, okay 56 times...*smiles* don't leave me!!!

**_Blocked CrazyOtakuAshley_**

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Okay tmi..

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **ooo you kno internet slaaaang *smiles deviously* Haruhi come our place were bored and we want our toy!

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** nonon! Haruhi is mine! *picks up leaf* Back off Idiot twins back off...I'm not afraid to use this leaf...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** *rotflol* how the hell are you going to fight us with a leaf XD idiot! Oh shit *gasp* Hikaru fell down the stairs! Hikaru! U okay? Okay okay hes fine!!

**DaddysLittleGirl:** You guys are all morons -.- I'm leaving bye!

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** No!! You can't leave me with a leaf! More importantly think of what the twins could do to me...*thinks about twins chasing him and raping him* eek! my virgin body my beauty body no!

**DaddysLittleGirl: **You all have issues _rich bastard raping each other....gawd it aint right..._*rolls eyes* Bye!

**DaddysLittleGirl:** _has just signed out_

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Well...that wasn't nice *frowns* it's okay kaoru...*smiles* atleast Hikaru cares about me *smiles wider*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh: **Haruhi..is..angry..with..me...*turns to sediment and blow away in the wind*

* * *

Well, Kaoru and I both agreed that was the most fun they'd had in like 2days...I decided to go hang out with my favorite brother Kaoru...But, I decided I'd just annoy Tamaki to death...Who knew Tamaki was such an idiot at times...Oh well back to . I smiled and logged back onto to annoy the most idiotic person I know....Tamaki!

* * *

_Okay, You like it?? it's a bit random! XD really random :D && I added some stuff from the bloopers on here too :) So review please :) I think this series might have like 2 other chapters...idk yet so yeah review && stuff! ;) Next Chapter coming soon..._


	3. Quiet or Talkative?

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! OR THE SEXii TWINS ;) **I do however own CrazyWildAminah :)

Well, Enjoy! :D Uhm yeah :) It's sorta weird and the characters are sorta OOC :D ENjoy!

* * *

MoriPOV:

Not much to say...Mitsukuni asked me to log on so, I slowly walked to my laptop and turned it on.  
I looked blankly at the screen while it loaded. Shortly after I logged onto the website and went to the instant messaging system, I logged on...

**QuietSilenttype:** Mitsukuni...?

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Takashi!!! *glomps Takashi* Hai ^_^ *smiles cutely and hugs Usa-Chan*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Mori-Senpai...You talked.... *claps* Your coming out of your shell! *flips hair* I know it's because I helped :D

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Oh please *rolls eyes*

**QuietSilenttype:** ....

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** &&& He's quiet...once again *smirks*

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Tamaki, why do you insist on being a moron all the time?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Plz don't get him started Kyouya-Senpai...were begging you *pouts* Kaoru. don't pout lik tht...yr making me happy...*bites lip* Kaoru, don't start me it's only 7:00 A.M. Well, BITE ME! sSuure, Don't mind if I do Kao.. :D

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Kyo-Chan, wat are the twins talking about??? *tilts head to the side cutely*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Kyouya-Senpai, don't corrupt what little innocense he has...

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** awh! Haruhi is talking like daddy! *hugs Haruhi tightly*

**MeanyMommyDearest:** I wouldn't have done that, moron...Now she's going to kick your ass...

**DaddysLittleGirl:** -.-" Senpai, leave me the hell alone...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** *laughs* Haruhi, you make us laugh!! Kyouya-Senpai you do too...XD

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan...What were you guys talking about? *grips Usa-Chan tightly and smiles*

**QuietSilenttype:** Hm...Mori likes sea-shells....*examines swimsuits and smirks*

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Mori! What are you looking at!?!!!?? And, Thats the most words you've ever said before...*smiles then faints*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Haruuuuhiiiiii! She fainted on me...*does CPR on my little fragile girl*

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Tamaki your pushing it...Moron..she was just kidding it's suppose to be some sort of joke...it's not really funny at all though...*pushes glasses up*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** *laughs* Now, that rly wasn't funy XD u guys crack me up...Hikaru stop falling...you scare me to death! adjngvoiyh589 oh;ajc' bnkldfnbi htoildxfmbklnvln alkjofihnlfnblzndlhgfbgjktb-!stoptouchingme!-dkfdlknbl,!^#TIBKVm

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Tamaki-Senpai...I will kick yr ass if I have to...*glares Tamaki Senpai*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Haruhi :`( I thought you fainted...your not literally going to kick my butt, right Haruhi? *pouts* go to your room miss potty mouth!

**DaddysLittleGirl is away:** _Going to kick Tamaki-Senpai's ass...._

**PrincelyBeautySuoh is away: **_Going to hide under my bed and plant my secret stash of fungus..._

**SweetHoneyLolita: ***giggles cutely* Tama-Chan is gona get beat up by a girl *giggles*

**QuietSilenttype:** Mitsukuni....Why'd you want me to log on?

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Honey-Senpai, before you answer that....What is up with the twins always falling on their keyboard? It's very strange...

**QuietSilenttype:** yeah...

**SweetHoneyLolita: ***eats a piece of delicious chocolate cake* Yesh, why won't you guys tell me what the twins are doing? *pouts cutely*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Well, we'll tell you Honey-Senpai...we're sorta...

**QuietSilenttype:** *covers Mitsukuni's ears* He musn't hear these things...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Honey-Senpai..they're homo's...*pushes glasses up and smirks*

**SweetHoneyLolita: ***shudders* So, Tama-Chan was right about calling them homo's in that one episode they did? I thought it was an act *blushes then smiles cutely* Let's have some cake!!

**QuietSilenttype:** Kyo-Chan...You told him they were gay...How upsetting...He was so innocent *sighs* Mitsukuni was pure until you corrupted him...how depressing...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** lmfao! Mori when u don't tlk yr completely normal but, when you do talk you sound so weird and sophistacated...*smiles widely* lolz....

**SweetHoneyLolita:** *tilts head to the side* Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan...you made me inpure :( *cries* now I'm a sick pervert like you guys and Tama-Chan!! *wipes away tears and holds Usa-Chan tightly* :(

**QuietSilenttype:** It's okay, Mistukuni...*hugs* Usa-Chan and I will keep you safe _**(me: awhhh!)**_

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Dammit! Hikaru, Kaoru...You made Honey-Senpai cry...*smiles deviously*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Wat! were shocked you said tht...lol you're the one who said we were gay. :) were not gay, we don't consider twincest being gay...just incest XD *high fives Hikaru* Awh, Kaoru you look so cute in tht dress...^.-...Hikaruuu...*blushes* You said you wouldn't tell anyone I was wearing this dress...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** What the hell...

**SweetHoneyLolita: ***wipes away tears* Takashi! I'm scared..*hides in Takashi's chest..*

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Mori-Senpai...You have nothing to say about what the twins just typed?.....Nothing at all....Come on...There's got to be something you could say to that...

**QuietSilenttype:** *pats Mitsukuni's back* Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan..Go get a room and stop corrupting Mitsukuni's thoughts...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** *writes in notebook* Haruhi's debt is going up for this...**Reason:** Idiotic twins corrupting Honey-Senpai's thoughts and mind...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Hey! We didn't do basically anything...*smirks* Kyouya-Senpai you started it all....Honey-Senpai...We're sorry if we did anything...*Gives Honey-Senpai sweet cake* :)

**SweetHoneyLolita:** *sniffIe* Thanks Hika-Chan, Kao-chan! *grabs cake* I forgive you both :D

**QuietSilenttype:** This chatroom is all messed up...whats this fanfic coming to....

**CrazyWildAminah:** Tell me about it...*rolls eyes*

**Everyone in chatroom: **Aminah, your the one writing this all!!

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Ami-Chan, please put me back into character...*pushes glasses up*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Err, yeah...*looks at watch* I, um, gotta go...*smiles*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Well..tht was awkward Ami-Chan just talked to us...*smiles*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Tht wasn't akward at all Hika, Kao...*smiles* Yeah..Imma go nowz!

**CrazyWildAminah:** _has signed out_

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** *bites nail* I-I'm scared..*looks around nervously* Haruhi is somewhere in my house..Im still under the bed and it smells like Antoinette under here...I found a nickle!!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Idiot!

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Moron *rolls eyes*

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Tama-Chan...How are you online? *giggles cutely*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Well, I sorta downloaded it on my cell *looks at door and watches it open slightly* Oh no! I think she found me...S.O.S please, someone help me...It's not healthy for me to feel this way...Got me tossin and turnin can't sleep at night...REALLY! Someone Help mE! Oh wait...I sung that wrong :( ....Rihanna can I hide under your umbrella!1??!?!!?! Can I get a round of applause? OKay. Seriously? Someone help me :(

**QuietSilenttype:** Fancy Tuna....*looks at screen boredly*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** okay...I'll bribe her with fancy tuna...Haruhi!!!!! I'll give you some fancy tuna! I'll give you some to last you the rest of the year!! sfjo;dgabiuahgbkhbilghoailhg help me!ejOHGN ZH-burgerking-h8aighKHBKGB9dfdglfglaty5-smellytofu-fkdhglksagbahhharuhif;ldjg!-**shebitme**! dghakghdifhggeek!!!-imscared-!!kenfhgb

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** _has signed out_

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Well, I'm afraid he's gone...Let's find something more entertaining!!! No, Hikaru...I'm going to find something more entertaining!!!knfgfffff I $#^%&*()_()*&^%$#$*$*^kjbvkjcbkvbvbcvkjbcv

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Here we go again...*writes in notebook* Still falling on the keyboard our we? *massages temples and closes eyes*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** *mumbles* shut up Kyouya-Senpai....

**QuietSilenttype:** I have a feeling this is going to happen tomorrow also....Also, I wonder why he was singing Rihanna songs randomly...

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Hello, Senpais...Hikaru, Kaoru... *smiles*

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Haru-Chan!! *hugs* Did you kick Tama-Chan's butt? *giggles cutely*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** I have a feeling Tamaki-Senpai isn't going to be here in awhile*eats fancy tuna* *gets hearts in eyes* I luvz fancy tuna!! (^.^) (^_^) (^.^)

**CrazyWildAminah:** _has signed in_

**CrazyWildAminah:** Hey ya'll wats happening? *smiles*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** I have no idea, you tell me...*smirks deviously*

**MeanyMommyDearest:** *rolls eyes* Aminah...*clicks tongue*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Haruhi, I saw watcha did to Tamaki-Senpai...lmfao!!! Tht was priceless XD

**DaddysLittleGirl: **I know right XD *high fives*

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Wat happened Ami-Chan, Haru-Chan??

**DaddysLittleGirl:** You don't wanna know...

**CrazyWildAminah:** You don't wanna know...

**QuietSilenttype:** Mitsukuni, let's go and get Tama-Chan...I have a feeling he's really embarrassed right now..

**DaddysLittleGirl****:** Err...Mori talks now...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Yeah...*nods head* *watches twins on secret camera* Hey you guys! You can't do tht! there's a reason I rated this T and not M....You guys are going to make me change the rating!! *turns camera's sound on high..* wat the hell! lmfao!! I luv you guys ^_^ dhfigdusaghti8rhtblkranwgo9hibnlkgano u98thy09aohlfhboinlghnoi yjohj eww! you guys are sick!  
XD

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Not another one...*writes in notebook* Aminah, not you too...STOP FALLING ON YOUR KEYBOARDS!!!

**CrazyWildAminah:** *rolls eyes* whatever Kyouya-Senpai...Stop being so uptight *sticks tongue out at Kyouya-Senpai*

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Takashi....I-I'm scared again...

**QuietSilenttype:** I knew it would happen all over again...*looks at screen boredly* Mitsukuni I'm coming to pick you up so you won't be scared anymore...

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Okay Takashi! *plays with Usa-Chan's ears and hugs to chest and frowns*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Aminah! Shh... your going to corrupt Honey-Senpai all over again XD lmfao!  
I'm with Mori-Senpai on this...This is going to happen again isn't it? XD hahah..Kaoru, naughty boy..Don't put whipcream on me yet! Boom Boom Boom Boom, I want you in my room...Kaoru, Were already in our room...Hikaru, come on!! *sprays more whipcream* Kaoru...fine fine!! RAWR! *winks at Kaoru*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins****:** _has signed out_

**DaddysLitleGirl:** Do I wanna know?

**CrazyWildAminah****: ***shakes head and turns off camera* That is so rated M....rotflol!!! Oh shit! I laughed up the stairs...lmfao! :D they're so nasty...*clicks tongue*

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Aminah...Chill, don't hurt yourself...*rolls eyes* Her sn fits her so well...She's crazy and wild...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Hey! I saw that Kyouya-Senpai!

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Takashi!!! Hurry *hugs Usa-Chan as tightly as possible and sunggles into*

And with that I signed off...Now, I must go upstairs to Mitsukuni and comfort him. I must clear all of the corrupting words Hikaru and Kaoru had said...I now understood why I usually had nothing to say...I forgot how it scares people. Despite my rough exterior my interior is very soft. I stared blankly at a blank wall and headed up the long steps to Mitsukuni's room. I already heard Mitsukuni's soft whimpers and calls for me to hurry. I smiled just slightly knowing that I would always protect him no matter what...

* * *

Ahh! I think this one is better than teh 2nd chappie :) Review Reviews pweeze...For the twins sake! hahah XD **Special Thank To: peaceofmindalchemist, helped me with the Hm, mori likes sea shells part! :D **thanks so much! Okay okay So review okay? Press the little green button ^_^ thx! I need reviews to go, they give me confidence to write these stories lol :D


	4. Kyouya Has A Secret?

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters!!I do not own the songs mentioned in here either. Songs Mentioned: Secret Lovers, I kissed a boy and if I mentioned some more I don't own those! ** _However I do own CrazyWildAminah!_

_Well, I was really bored today and decided to make chapter 4 of Ouran I.M.!! So, Enjoy you guys! A little twincest at the end :)_

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:

Today was a normal day at Host Club till we got home....Hikaru tried to play with and it was sorta freaky! He's all touchy touchy and stuff. But, when he stopped I'd gotten bored and had nothing better to do. I decided I should go on the instant messaging system, atleast I'd have something fun and interesting to do. I made my way to the computer and to my surprise Hikaru was already on. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He patted his lap, basically telling me to sit down and I did. I saw my blush reflecting out of his golden eyes and he winked at me. Hikaru logged on for us and smiled we we noticed our friends were on!

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Hika-Chan Kao-CHan....Haii! *eats cake* ononomomon, Yummy!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Hey Honey-Senpai!! I see your still sweet...Awh Hikaru that was so corny :) But I love you for your conryness...Kao is that a compliment? Uhm, yea Hika ^_^ *hugs Kao tightly and kisses his forehead* Hika, you embarrassing me...*blushes* Kao, no ones even watching us...*giggles* I kno Hika but, still :)

**CrazyWildAminah: **Oh come on! Compared 2 last night tht ain't nothing!

**QuietSilenttype: **Ami-Chan...Mitsukuni thought it was all a bad dream. Don't bring it up again. Corrupting Mitsukuni was a Bad Idea in the fist place.

**CrazyWildAminah: **Oh come on! He's not a little boy anymore! He should kno these thingzz *smirks* :)

**MeanyMommyDearest: **_has signed on_

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **true Aminah! right Honey-Senpai? *winks at Honey!* Hikaruuuu, I thought you said yu only winked at me...You kno I love you Kao *kisses tip of Kao's nose* Oh hika! *blushes then smiles* I love you too Hika...

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Uhm, am I interrupting some sort of love circle? Leave it to me to log on when the homo's are on! *pushes glasses up and sighs*

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Takashi....wats he talking about?

**QuietSilenttype: **Kyouya...I just got done talking to Aminah about this...Honey thinks its all a dream.

**MeanyMommyDearest: **The hell with that! Honey-Senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru are....

**CrazyWildAminah: **Err, Honey-Senpai. Kyouya's being an asshole right now, ignore anything he says or mite say. He sorta drunk a bit of rum before he logged on, if you catch my drift...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **lmfao! Nice save Aminah! *double high fives* ohh yeah...One sec Hika, I'll get the door! No, kao! *kao turn to look at Hika but ends up kissing him* Omg Kao! U kissed me...*kao blushes* did not Hika you kissed me! *Leans in closely then kisses Kao's soft full lips gently* There kao! Now I kissed you! happy now!!???!? Oh yeah hika! *blushes like crazy!*

**QuietSilenttype: **Mitsukuni? Are you on the computer right now?

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Holy Shit! I've said this before but, I thought I was twisted but, hot damn! if I kissed one of my brothers like that they'd slap me!

**CrazyWildAminah: **I would too....*smirks* If you kissed me I'd slap you so damn hard!

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Really Aminah? If I kissed you right now, you'd slap me?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **ooo Kyouya likes Aminah! *makes kissy noises* Those are sum sexy noises Kao...*smiles* Not as sexy as yours...You so fucking cute Kao...*kisses Kao then forces his mouth open*

**CrazyWildAminah:** God I love those twins! *watches secret camera* Omg! *watches intently* *drools* I luv them so much!

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Ami-chan...Are you sure you'd slap me if I kissed you?

**CrazyWildAminah: **Uhm hell yea! *hears doorbell ring* Hey! I didn't kno I had a doorbell :) SWEET!!!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **OKay okay Hika are you trying to assault me now? Aminah's probably watching...*blushes* Yeah true Kao...*lays head on Hika's shoulder* So Kyouya-Senpai you like Aminah dont cha? That reminds us...I kissed a boy and they liked it...Got all the Honey's in the club excited...I kissed a boy just to start shiiit...Homeboy was not about it! Hika, you kno I'm all for it.... I kno Kao *ruffles hair*

**QuietSilenttype: **Mitsukuni? Are you there? I don't hear you upstairs, where are you? *looks at the stairs boredly then back at the screen*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Kyouya? Aminah? You there? Heeellloooo? This is so not fair! *pouts*

**MeanyMommyDearest: **There Aminah! I didn't even get slapped yet hahah!

**CrazyWildAminah: **Don't think I liked that Kyouya *slaps Kyouya then smiles*

**MeanyMommyDearest: ***kisses Aminah again* You know you want me

**CrazyWildAminah: **Omg, your a stalker!! Someone help! *slaps Kyouya* stop kissing me! *smiles* I don't want you Kyouya *smirks* well,

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: ***plays the song called 'Secret Lovers' hahah Kyouya keeps getting slapped by a girl :D Aminah your the best we luv you!

**CrazyWildAminah: **Ahh! I love you too, my twins :D *hugs Kao and Hika* I'm sorry Kyouya ;)

**MeanyMommyDearest: **I-I don't care that you don't want me...*pushes glasses up slowly* I'll be going back now *leaves Aminah's house*

**QuietSilenttype: **That was awkward. Mitsukuni?!? Where are you?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **You kno Hika, we haven't fallen on the keyboard lately...*smiles deviously at each other* lsjfoweht ovutvoq2uvyo95yu 8956qb vo!U )(#Yor8yh 0o9rho 9(oUOW Hih98yjeowi htoithithyo gWJPYAOISLKigh iort4raohgjn8Y*w4!Y(# Hika tht hurt...Why'd u jump me? Oh come on Kao, we both kno u want this *kisses Kao's forehead them smiles*

**CrazyWildAminah: ***locks door so Kyouya can't harass me anymore* Hika? Kao? Are you having a little moment over there? If you are could u move over so I can see you guys on the camera? Okay thats good!

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Aminah, your such a voyeur...*writes in notebook*

**CrazyWildAminah: **Kyouya, your such an asshole *writes in notebook*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Oh, Hikaru....*blushes* Oh, Kao....*blushes* Oh shit! khfdahb ivy4viohclj4o6uyv89q cxpp;cmto vg th js

**QuietSilenttype: **Everything is back to the way it was now...*stares at far off objects*

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Haii guys ^_^ Hai Takashi! Did you miss me? I had to taste the new cake! It's chocolate strawberry deluxe! It was delicous :) *licks lips then smiles cutely*

**QuietSilenttype: **Mitsukuni, I was so worried about you... Why didn't you tell me. I was worried sick... *watches Mitsukuni frown*

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Takashi! *tears* I'm sorry for leaving you like that! I didn't mean too. I was just so hungry! Please don't be sad *wipes away tears*

**QuietSilenttype: ***cradles Mitsukuni to chest* I'm fine Mitsukuni but, are you okay?

**CrazyWildAminah: **awh!! How sweet :) *wipes away tear* that was so heart-warming...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: ***blows nose in tissue* yes, tht was so touching...*lays head in Hikaru's chest* *rubs Kaoru's back* it's okay Kao..*wipes away Hikaru's tears*

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Aminah it's okay...don't cry!

**CrazyWildAminah: **Oh please Kyouya...*rolls eyes* Wheres Haruhi when you need her?!?!?!?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Hmm, good point Aminah...Tamaki-Senpai is missing as well...

**QuietSilenttype: **By the fountain....*looks at window at Tamaki and Haruhi*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: ***smiles deviously* Shall we go ruin the romance? *nods head* Ne, Hikaru... Let's stay here...*winks* PLease Hika *pouts* Ahh! Gosh I-I must resist *bites bottom lip sensually* fine! You win Kaoru....I always do...Not true Kaoru!

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Would you guys like some cake? *smiles cutely*

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Not right now Honey-Senpai....*writes in notebook*

**CrazyWildAminah: **Oh come on, Hikaru! Kaoru, please... *puppy dog eyes*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Must resist....Look away quick Kao....No musn't give in....*sighs* Later, Okay Aminah?

**CrazyWildAminah: **yay! *kisses Hikaru and Kaoru's cheeks*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Ohhh yeahh :) *winks at Aminah simultaneously* ;)

**MeanyMommyDearest: **I'm going to be sick

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Kyo-Chan, you have a crush on Ami-Chan dont cha?

**MeanyMommyDearest: ***blushes slightly* No, I think she's utterly repulsive... *pushes glasses up and sighs*

**QuietSilenttype: **Be honest...

**CrazyWildAminah: **Honey-Senpai, he kissed me. Does that answer you question :P ;) ;D :) :D

**MeanyMommyDearest: **I don't I-I....

**MeanyMommyDearest: **_has signed out_

**CrazyWildAminah: **Wat a wuss :) oh great my doorbells ringing again...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: ***says in slowmotion* doooooon'ttt annnssweeerrr iiiittttt!

**CrazyWildAminah: **But it could be important :) one sec *opens door slowly*

**QuietSilenttype: **Bad Idea...

**SweetHoneyLolita: **You tell her Takashi! That's a very bad idea *eats piece of cake*

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Psst! Honey-Senpai why are you eating cake a time lik this?

**SweetHoneyLolita: **I though it would be dramatic *pouts cutely*

**CrazyWildAminah: **Stop *Kyouya kisses me* Kissing me *Kyouya kisses me again* Kyouya stop! *Slaps Kyouya* Damn it, Kyouya! You stalker...!!!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **lmfao!! rotflol! kfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffllllllllllllllllllllllllldddddddddddddjgoirhgnlknfb

**QuietSilenttype: **Oh no...

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Wat is it Takashi?

**QuietSilenttype: **The dreaded falling on the keyboards has begun again....

**SweetHoneyLolita: ***giggles cutely* I know right, Takashi :) :D

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **lol Hikaru and I just fell down the stairs....Well we rolled down the stairs...Ontop of each other....Kao, let's stay like this for awhile, okay? *blushes then looks away* No kao, I wanna see you..

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Ami-Chan, why were you detailing us on wat was happening when it was happening?

**CrazyWildAminah: ***pushes Kyouya out the door* Oh, I think I'm addicted to this *blushes*

**QuietSilenttype: **Yeah....

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Were going go now. Bye you guys! Bye Ami-Chan *kisses Ami-Chan's cheek*

**CrazyWildAminah: **Bye sexii Hitachiin twins *winks then blushes*

* * *

With that I logged off. Hikaru was constantly kissing my neck and I was enjoying it. I tilted my head to give him better access and felt him smile and my skin. He whispered my name against my neck and I shivered. Hikaru picked me up and gently laid my down on the bed and laid down beside me. I blushed instantly. He turned to his side as I did and smiled at me. He cupped my cheek and gently kissed me. He smiled into the kiss when he flipped us over so I'd be under him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he licked my bottom lip repeatedly just asking for entrance so, I gave it to him...

* * *

_Well, do you like this one? Lol this is my 2nd favorite chapter :) Well, give me sum nice review and mayb sum suggestions :) So Review! They keep me going and give me confidence to write these! SO please :) _

_Kyouya: I would never ever say any of that Aminah..._

_Me: Watever Kyouya! *crosses arms*_

_Hikaru: Well, Kyouya Senpai you would_

_Kaoru: say some of those things_

_Honey: I'm so cuuutte *smiles cutely and holds Usa-Chan tightly* _

_Mori: Yeah..._

_Me: Yes Honey, we know your cute!_

_Hikaru and Kaoru: Wat about us!?!!?_

_Me:You guys are super hot!_

_Okay okay, I was bored lolz Review ppl! Review :) _


	5. Love and The Dark Prince?

***Disclaimer* I don't own the awsum Ouran High School Host Club ;) heheh wish I did :P**

_I haven't uploaded in forever!! *yells* I kno rite? :P OKay, school started so, I hav school work and stuff... I'm trying to balance out my stories and school work so, I guess it'll all work out for me :) I probably will only be able to upload every other week so, DON'T BE MAD!! I hav cookies! here! I gotz chocolate chip and sugar! Yum! okay, okay... I probably getting annoying now..lolz... So, Enjoy! :D yay!_

* * *

Aminah'sPOV:  
I was totally bored and had nothing to do! I hadn't seen any of the 'Host Club' since a few days ago. They went to one of the many resorts the Ootori family had. Since I wasn't a host I couldn't go so. They left on the beginning of Fall Break and now it was the middle of the week. I wanted to check the instant messenger but, I knew they wouldn't be on. After all, it was their vacation. I sighed desperately hoping someone would be online. I'd even talk to Renge right about now...I can't stand that girl but, when you this bored even a crazy otaku can keep you busy...I hope! Already at the log in page I typed my password and logged in...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Hello? Anybody there? Knock, Knock?

........

**CrazyWildAminah:** Oh, come on! I have a feeling I'm talking to myself here! -.-"

.........

**CrazyWildAminah:** I'm going to go crazy if no one logs on in a couple minutes....

.........

**TheYoungLord:** Hello. Haruhi? You there?

**CrazyWildAminah:** Omfg! it's Kassanova!

**TheYoungLord:** Do I know you???

**CrazyWildAminah:** Err, uhm.... idk but, you've saved me!!!! *runs in circles humming*

**TheYoungLord****: **Okay.... You know where Haruhi is?

**C****razyWildAminah: **With the Host Club! dee durr duh! :) Even Tamaki would know that :)

**TheYoungLord:** Uh, Uh... Okay... I'm going to go now...

**CrazyWildAminah:** No!! Don't Leave Me!! *looks around nervously* I don't know wat could possibly happen to me if I stay alone with no one to talk to any longer... *bites nails*

**TheYoungLord:** Why don't you just call them? *raises eyebrow*

**CrazyWildAminah: **Good idea! wait! hey.. couldn't you hav called Haruhi?

**TheYoungLord: **Good point, bye...

**TheYoungLord:**_has signed out_

**CrazyWildAminah: **Damn, Tht aint right -.- ....

**MissLadyOtaku:** *powerful motors* Ohohohohohohohohoh.....

**CrazyWildAminah:** *says sarcastically* _Oh great, Renge is here... How lovely..._

**MissLadyOtaku:** Where are my Host Club boys?!??!?!! *holds up fist in the air*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Renge.... Where do you even come from? The ground is freakin solid... Wait! Do I wanna kno, where this crazy bitch comes from?

**MissLadyOtaku:** Where. Are. My. Boys. *grows snakes in hair*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Don't get crazy now... I will cut those snakes out of yr hair *giggles* She's like a mini Medusa... XD I'm good :D

**MissLadyOtaku:** Hm. I'll go find them myself. *crosses arms*

....

....

**CrazyWildAminah:** Go look at the end of the cliff all the way up the Eastern Mountain... *rolls eyes* SO annoying -.-" *mumbles to self*

**MissLadyOtaku:** Okay, I'm going to go get them bye!

**MissLadyOtaku:**_ has signed out_

**CrazyWildAminah:** Renge! I was kidding....

**CrazyWildAminah: ***shrugs* Oh, well... Too late for that...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** _Has signed in_

**CrazyWildAminah:** He's better than nothing, I gues.. *mumbles to self*

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Why do you idiots always insist on typing what your thinking? *pushes glasses up* How's business Aminah?

**CrazyWildAminah:** Oh, very well... *rolls eyes* How would I kno? I'm not with you guys 'member? *sighs* "someone" didn't invite me... *glares at Kyouya-Senpai* Rite, Kyouya?

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Yes, it was my way of humoring myself. How are you Aminah?

**CrazyWildAminah:** Watever... -.- its not like you actually want to know...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Your right, I've nothing to gain from it.

**CrazyWildAminah: ***bites lip* I guess... *narrows eyes* Kyouya-Senpai?

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Yes? We're on a tight scedule here, could you make this quick?

**CrazyWildAminah: **It's not lik u actually do anything in the club u kno... You sorta just stand there you kno? Like Mori does... Except you always hav the retarded notebook in you hands... Wats the point of logging out? Plus, I-I'm lonely here.... *sighs*

**MeanyMommyDearest:** I suppose your right... I guess I can spend a couple minutes entertaining you, I mean I suppose...

**CrazyWildAminah:** *tilts head to side* Kyouya-Senpai? How's the twins and Haruhi and the rest of the club doing up there?

**MeanyMommyDearest:** They're perfectly fine. The twins say Hey.

**CrazyWildAminah:** Hmm... I think I hear someone screaming form outside... One sec lemme check it out real quick...

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Wonder what it could be... *writes in notebook then smiles slightly*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Omfg! Wat the fuck?!? Oh no, no, no! *shakes head* it can't be

**MeanyMommyDearest: **What? What is it Aminah!??!!

**CrazyWildAminah:** I-I sorta told Renge that.. You guys were uhm, on the edge of the cliff and uhm apparently, she's as dumb as Tamaki... So, yeah.. She's hanging onto a branch rite now...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _has signed in_

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Lmfao! Psst! Aminah, let her fall off *grins deviously then kisses Kaoru* Oh hikaru... *smiles widely* Oh, igtg... Kaoru is so impatient, if you kno wat I mean.. lmfao! *gasp*  
I Am not Hikaru! ksnld;bfioehg tthpraheshoaeo;hoicrapfjikgsesgjifhotttiesaoehpogostickdofhjsbgjfbsgf hikarukldngsgiskissingdklkbgmeoongdlnglohhyeahhIluvhimdilflgborbgfngfkOhKaoruksdsbgfkgbkissme againjdgbfkgbiueyghn

**CrazyWildAminah:** Oh crap guys!! Renge's limping towards my door. Should I open it?!?!?

**IdiandOtDeviltwin****:** No. Kaoru, stop, one sec... But, Hikaruuuu..... okay,okay! Just don't answer it okay? I hav sum business to handle with Kaoru so, uhm, bye!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _has signed out_

**MeanyMommyDearest:** That happened to be at the most awkwardess moment ever... But, I agree I would not answer that door... Renge is a bit crazy, excuse me if I'm being rude... But I must say she is sorta of a crazy ass bitch!

**CrazyWildAminah:** But, but, but! She's bleeding and she's walking slower than my Aunt Len... And she walks slower than a freakin turtle... Wat's the worst that could happen?

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Unless you'd like to lose an arm, I'd suggest you not answer..

**CrazyWildAminah:** Er, hm... I-I but... Thats mean Kyouya! Tamaki was right to put your name as MeanyMommyDearest! Why are you such a heartless asshole!?! And out of everyone in Ouran Academy you have to be the meanest towards me... Wat the hell is wrong w/ you, you heartless S.O.B..... gtfo!

**MeanyMommyDearest**: Aminah I-

I logged off... I sighed and looked at the front door then back to the computer... I guess I was just taking my frustration out on Kyouya-Senpai... I didn't mean those things... Well, most of the things. I logged back on to apologize.... After all, it's not like he actually deserved it....

**CrazyWildAminah:** K-Kyouya? You there?

.....

.....

**CrazyWildAminah:** Oh great... Wen I want to tlk to u, u don't tlk back -.-"

**MeanyMommyDearest****:** Would it matter to you if I hadn't answered? *takes glasses off*

**CrazyWildAminah:** I-I'm so sorry Kyouya-Senpai! I didn't mean those things, well, not all of those things... Uhm actually I- nvm :)

**MeanyMommyDearest:** There you go again... You've already shattered my hope... Do you wish to shatter the rest of my heart as well? *massages temples*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Kyouya... don't be such a baby... And wat do u mean shattered your hope and stuff?

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Don't play innocent... Even Tamaki would know that...

**CrazyWildAminah:** De ja vu.... Thts x-actly wat I said to Kassanova..... ppl are rite wen they say tht things you say come back and bite you in the ass.... Dammit! -.-"

**MeanyMommyDearest:** I suppose I'll be going along with my shattered dreams and the scattered pieces of my broken heart...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** _has signed out_

**CrazyWildAminah:** *thinks till head aches* Hmm... Was Kyouya saying he loved me??? maybe he's been eating a little too much of Honey-Senpai's cake... *smirks* It's possible, you know :D

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _has signed in_

**DaddysLittleGirl:**_ has signed in_

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** _has signed in_

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: ***sighs* Hikaru and I had to stop wat we were doing... We heard crying in the room next to ours.... And Kyouya's in that room... Aminah wat the fuck did you do!?!?!?

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Yeah... Tamaki and I were sitting on a bench next to the fountain and we heard the crying from all the way down there...

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Awh, Haruhi looks so cute when she's upset!!! *glomps Haruhi*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Senpai, if you don't get the hell off me! This is hardly the time to be jumping people...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Oh great, I'm being tag-teamed here... *sighs* Are you guys trying to make me fell bad??

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: ***nods heads* Yep, pretty much! Kaoru thinks you should call him and talk about it He seems very upset about something...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Pssh! Wat tells you that I did it???

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Well, he was crying out your name...

**CrazyWildAminah: **Theres a million things he could be doing in that room.... Hika, Kao, go check his room... He mite be doing the unthinkable...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _Rrrrrrrroger!_ *jumps up from computer!* We're going on an adventuuuure Kaoru. Yeah Hikaru... we're going on an adventuuuuure

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **_has signed out_

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Senpai, stop growing mushrooms on land thats not yours... *rolls eyes* Your so stupid sometimes Senpai.....

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** but, Haruhiii! Why are you so mean to me?? I thought you said we were going out with each other!!! *sits in corner alone...* Haruuuhiii.....

**PrincelyBeautySuoh is away:** _I love you, Haruhi... *hums to self*_

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Aminah, I'll be back! I'm going with Tamaki...

**DaddysLittleGirl is away:**_ I love you too, Tamaki...Just don't be such an idiot!_

**CrazyWildAminah****:** This is how I started out.. Perfect.. Things happen to happen to the ppl tht they don't want to happen to but, thts the point of it happening rite? I-I think I just confused myself. *thinks to self* So, I guess it happened to me cuz I happened to do sumthing tht happened to upset sumone so it happened to me? Oh fuck it! Who cares about physics anyway!?!?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _has signed in_

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Well, Aminah... You were right. He was having time by himself.... awkward. He was sorta hysterical tho... Hikaru slapped him out of it... He said he's not mad... He also said 'rawr, I like my girls fiesty' lmfao!

**CrazyWildAminah:** Okay.... akwardd... So, wazz happeninnn

**IdiandOtDeviltwins****: **Well, Hikaru says he's fine, as always... and I'm happy... I've gotten everything and everyone I need... Why? wazzapp with chuu chuu :)

**CrazyWildAminah:** Chuu Chuu? Are u saying I'm a train??? :( Wat a meanii head :P I'll call u chewy then :) Hikaru told me a story bout u chewii ;) hahah

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Haruhi is gona be Hikaru's toy, you can be my toy. :) If you want (: Wait a secondd wat did Hikaru say!?!? lol chewy... I lik it hahah..... Rly tho wana be mahh toyy guuurrrllll.... hahah tht was my best online stereotypical gay voice!! *snaps fingers in a sassy way* hahah ;)

**CrazyWildAminah:** Suuure... But, I thought you guys lik luv'd each other *wink wink* you touch each other alot... And everywhere...lol....

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** We do luv each other but, if our clients knew it were real they'd be disgusted. Play along okay? *smirks deviously*

**CrazyWildAminah:** sure, sure :) So, wats Kyouya doing rite now?

**IdiandOtDeviltwins: **Awh! Do you hav a crush on Kyouya-Senpai?? *smiles* I could hook you up, you know

**CrazyWildAminah:** pssh! Err, uhm... *random gibberish* I don't like Kyouya... *rolls eyes* wat gives you tht idea? *Bites lip* I mean he is pretty sexii.... And when he smiles it lightens my heart and... wait a second... I see wat your trying 2 do Kaoru...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Great Kyouya says we'll be home in a couple hours... I'll plan your date... I'm good at tht kinda thing you know... :) Just call me the looooove docta *winks*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Err, weird... *dances to Sakura Kiss* kiss kiss fall in love...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** Kool! It's the opening to our show...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Shh... they don't know that... or do they?? lol

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** ;) *hugs Hikaru* I missed you... Where were you? Uhm, the bathroom... By the way...were out of soap... Ew, Hikaru... You kno your little dirty mind likes that... maybe.. *kisses Kaoru sweetly* Kaoru, we should get back to wat we started you know... *takes mine and Kaoru's shirts off* *kisses down Kaoru's neck* hikaru, your embarrassing me.  
But, Kaoru... You want this, I want this.... WE want this... I guess Hikaru... *takes mine and Kaoru's pants off*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Seriously you guys... Do I hav to change the rating? *giggles* the fangirls are probably eating this up rite now :) Gahh! We luv you guys!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** *giggles cutely* Gahh, Kaoru.. I luv when you giggle, you sound so cute...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Okay, akward...I should rly uninstall those cameras!

**IdiandOtDeviltwins****:** Where exactly did you put those cameras!?!?!? o_o

**CrazyWildAminah:** Why would I tell you? You'd just tak them down.... *sighs* I've been thru enough today. Lemme atleast keep myself entertained...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** You hav a point! For now, Adieu Aminah...

**IdiandOtDeviltwins:** _has signed out_

**CrazyWildAminah:** wait a second... Why am I always left alone.. This ain't rite... .

**MeanyMommyDearest:** _has signed in_

**CrazyWildAminah:** Kyouya-Senpai! *hugs tightly* You big meanii! I thought you were mad mii...How mean of you?!!??

**MeanyMommyDearest:** *hugs tighter to chest* I had to humor myself... Even if it were a rather mean joke to play...

**CrazyWildAminah:** Kyouya! *slaps Kyouya's arm* That was more than mean! I was worried....

**MeanyMommyDearest:** But, you've already forgiven me...

**CrazyWildAminah:** How'd you know?!?

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Let's say, I've been watching you...

**CrazyWildAminah: **Pssh! And they say I'm twisted *giggles* Physco Obsessed Stalker! :)

**MeanyMommyDearest:** You stole my line... I won't allow that. Oh my, I stepped on my glasses....

**MeanyMommyDearest is away:**_in Tamaki's emo corner planting mushrooms__..._

**CrazyWildAminah:** Man! Kyouya has his funy moments... XD he;s sucha loserr dorkk :P

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Still mad at me are we? By the way, you used improper grammar... *raises eyebrow* And Pluz, That was my way of lightening the mood. And I yes, I really broke them... but, I've heard some "people" like me better without them... *smirks slightly*

**CrazyWildAminah:** *blushes* I nvr said that! Yeah, I'd nvr say tht... Haruhi did tho XD

**MeanyMommyDearest: **You always give yourself away, you know... *hugs tightly then kisses head* I would never hurt you... That is, if you'd give me a chance.. I'm a good man, from what I've heard..

**CrazyWildAminah:** lol! the only person who would say your a good man is your mother! lmfao!

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Brilliant... Your tellin the, Yo Mama jokes. You know I have a few jokes I've made especially for you... But, most importantly, what do you say about my offer?

**CrazyWildAminah****:** Hmm... I say y-

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** _has signed in_

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Kyouya! Tell the maids to bring up more soap...

**CrazyWildAminah: **Wat is it w/ boys and soap? *rolls eyes* Guys are so weird sumtimez *shivers*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Oh, hey Aminah! :) Watcha doin here? *winks* I know! *plays song Bad Touch* Sweat Baby Sweat Baby..... Oh yeahh :)

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Tamaki, would you mind?

**PrincelyBeautySuoh: **Yeah, one sec!

**DaddysLittleGirl:** _has signed in_

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Wat Tamaki? Were sitting right next to each other, you could just say it in person...

**CrazyWildAminah:** *uses sarcasm* _Oh great! An audience..._

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Ooo! Is it a show?!? I'll tell Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai to log on too!

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Tamaki, thats not really necessary...

**CrazyWildAminah: **Shh Kyouya... He's gona do it anway... *takes in deep breath*

**SweetHoneyLolita****:** _has signed in_

**QuietSilenttype: **_has signed in_

**CrazyWildAminah:** mite as well invite Hikaru and Kaoru while your at it *rolls eyes*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** thats a good idea! 1sec, I'll go up stairs & tell em'!

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Ami-Chan, Haru-Chan! *hugs Haru-chan then Ami-Chan*

**QuietSilenttype:** ......

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Hey Honey-Senpai :)

**PrincelyBeautySuoh****:** A-Aminah... I hear weird noises coming from Hikaru and Kaoru's room.. I'm scared to knock on their door... It's getting louder by every passing second... *flinches*

**CrazyWildAminah:** Wat is with everyone trying to corrupt Honey-Senpai!?!? lmfao! :)

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Like you haven't...

**CrazyWildAminah****:** You mean, lik you haven't.. lol :) *hugs Kyouya*

**MeanyMommyDearest is away:**** _Dancing the Bad Touch dance.._**

**DaddysLittleGirl: That's so not Kyouya...**

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Shh, I think the show is starting :) I decided not to mess with those little demons. They'd probably just drag in there with them anyway- lol XD I'm so sexii and they kno it! Like during physical exams I couldn't sworn they were totally checking mii out XD

**MeanyMommyDearest is away:**_ Dancing the Macerana_

**SweetHoneyLolita: **Why is Kyo-Chan dancing the Macarena up here? *giggles cutely* he looks kinda silly ^_^

**QuietSilenttype:** .... Yeah ......

**CrazyWildAminah:** is he really? *laughs nervously*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Yeah...

**QuietSilenttype:** ....Yeah....

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** ....Yeah...

**SweetHoneyLolita:** ... Yeah *giggles*

**CrazyWildAminah:** okay... I'm sorta afraid now...

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Aminah, you wouldn't be afraid unless you saw him right now... Not so pretty.... Oh god. Now he's taking his shirt off ;) niice

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** *pouts and says childlishly* whats that suppose to mean, huh?

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Takashi, let's go downstairs! Chika said he was coming too! Isn't that great you guys? *smiles cutely*

**QuietSilenttype:** Yeah.. Let us go and greet him...

**CrazyWildAminah:** *shivers* thts still rly creepy as hell lol...

**DaddysLittleGirl:** Tell me about it.... *shivers thinking about it*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh: **Kyouya! Put a shirt on... * shields Haruhi from Kyouya* Haruhi don't look at him...

**SweetHoneyLolita: ***pouts* No one wants me anymore... *feels tears forming*

**QuietSilenttype:** Mitsukuni, they want you they're just a little busy...

**SweetHoneyLolita:** Takashi! They don't like me anymore :( *squeezes Usa-Chan*

**SweetHoneyLolita:** _has signed out_

**QuietSilenttype: **Mitskuni!

**QuietSilenttype****:** _has signed out_

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Tamaki! I'm yelling at you rite now... Err, I-I should rly learn how to read... I-I can't read, really....

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Kyouya's scaring me let's go back to my room Haruhi *puppy dog eyes*

**DaddysLittleGir****l: **fine! Can't resist those eyes :D

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** Yes, Haruhi... Come sit with me..... on the bed *wink wink*

**CrazyWildAminah: **oh great... first the twins then Haruhi and Tamaki-Senpai... great :D *giggles* Kinda ironic :P lol... and apparently Haruhi can't rly read XD whoa... I coulda sworn see was an honor student... hahah...

**D****addysLittleGirl**: Tamaki-Senpai... your scaring the hell outta me.

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** *kisses Haruhi's cheek* Wanna go play hide in the Armoire again?

**CrazyWildAminah:** lmfao! rotflol! Hide in the Armoire? Is tht sum cheap game of Hide and Go seek or sumthing!?!?

**CrazyWildAminah:** Who comes up with this shit? XD

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** *points at Aminah* You do...

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Hello.

**CrazyWildAminah: **pssh! w.e. Tamaki... && Wb Kyouya :)

**MeanyMommyDearest: **So what do you say about my request?

**DaddysLittleGirl: **Tamaki.. *kisses Tamaki's soft lips* We should rly sign out now *wink wink*

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** *faints* oh my god... uhm, err, watever u say my Haruhi!

**PrincelyBeautySuoh:** _has signed out_

_**DaddysLittleGirl:** Behave yourselves..._ *gives stern glance*

**DaddysLittleGirl:** _has signed out_

**CrazyWildAminah:** I'd rather tell you in person... Plus, it's getting late. We should both get some rest...

**MeanyMommyDearest:** Doubt I'm going to rest with the screaming and loudness of the twins next door....

**CrazyWildAminah:** Still... Try Kyouya... *smiles then blushes* Nite Kyouya... *Kisses Kyouya's lips very gently*

**C****razyWildAminah:** *bites lip* Bye!

**MeanyMommyDearest: **Wait!

But, Before I could found out what he was going to say I'd logged off. That kiss was purely for him to shut up but, doesn't look like he did. I smiled and laid my head down on my pillow and looked up at my ceiling... I wanted to go to bed but, I heard a knock at my door.. I rolled my eyes and figured she'd tire herself out eventually... Or better yet she'd use that powerful motor of hers to go back to where she'd came from. I smiled and fell asleep dreaming of the randomness of this day...

* * *

_Likey?? Maybe? :) Will Kyouya get Aminah? Who knows I sure don't :P :) okay, Sum quotes go to the Bloopers on the dvd! The charlie the unicorn, macerena bad touch references go to the Artists who made the songs and vid :) I think thts all the references :) SO, yeah... Reviews! I need reviews (: :) I luv the twins in this theyre so.. Can't describe :P hahah XD they're hott!! :D :( Renge shoulda died, lmfao! :P COuldn't kill her tho... She's too crazy 2 be killed off :P.... Okay! ENough of me typing :D Review, Review, Revew! :D Thanks!_


End file.
